Rough Love'n
by ActuallyAquarius
Summary: Kurt loved it when things started to get a bit...spicy.


**This little PWP popped into my head in the middle of writing a large story I'm working on. Warnings for rough sex. Enjoy : )**

They'd been having sex for a while when things started to get a little more…spicy.

Kurt doesn't even really know what first started it. Yeah, their first time was super sweet, slow, and special. But then, starting as early as the next morning, things got more….intense. Some rough thrusts here, some pining one another to the nearest stable surface there, and next thing you know, spicy.

The first big thing happened about a month ago. Right in the middle of some rather intense love making, Blaine had grabbed one of Kurt's many scarves and tied his arms above him to the headboard. Afterwards, they'd had a long talk about what they wanted in the bedroom. That led to experiences that blew Kurt's mind out of the universe.

Right now, for instance. Kurt was completely naked, save for a blindfold, and thigh high boots. He was kneeling on the bed, facing the headboard, arms bound behind his back. He could feel his thighs quivering in excitement, and could sense Blaine's eyes on him. His cock twitched at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Open your mouth, bitch."

It had shocked Kurt to no end that he enjoyed being called names so much after all the things that were thrown at him at school, but once the first derogatory phrase slipped out of Blaine's mouth, he couldn't get enough of it. He opened his mouth as wide as it could go.

"There's my good boy. All ready for me, baby?" He could feel Blaine crawl up onto the bed in front of him. Blaine grabbed his head with both hands, and pulled him down until he felt the head of Blaine's arousal against his tongue. With a moan, Kurt closed his mouth around him, pressing down until he felt the tip brush against the back of his throat.

"That's it baby, nice and deep. Come on, suck for me." Kurt sucked like his life depended on it, using his tongue to dance the bottom of the cock in his mouth. Blaine gasped and started to rock his hips forward, gripping Kurt's hair in one hand while he rubbed Kurt's back and shoulders with his other.

"Oh, yeah, you little whore, just like that. I'm going to fuck your pretty little face until your lips are black and blue." Kurt let out a long moan of approval, which sent vibrations all along Blaine's cock, which in turn caused Blaine to start slamming in and out of Kurt's mouth, his cock slipping down Kurt's throat with every forward thrust.

Kurt was in heaven. He loved being used like this, like a toy, saliva dripping down his chin and making a mess of things. Blaine's breathing became harsher, until he forced Kurt all the way to the base, and held him there, cutting of his air supply.

"Yeah, swallow bitch. Use your throat and make me come." Kurt hurried to comply, swallowing and trying to constrict his throat as much as possible to bring Blaine off. His eye's started to water, and he didn't know how long he could keep this up for, so he started humming. Blaine let out a low, loud groan of appreciation and smashed Kurt's face as close to his body as possible, and came. After he released his load, he pulled out and rubbed his flagging penis across Kurt's lips.

"Good boy. Good, good boy. I think someone deserves an award for being so well behaved." With that, Blaine stepped off the bed, and pushed Kurt down until his chest was against the mattress, ass in the air.

"Do you want me baby? Do you want something in your little pussy?" Kurt whined in agreement. He slowly waved his ass side to side, and gave a little yelp when he felt Blaine give him a light slap on the rear.

"No, no, sweetheart. None of that. I need you to stay as still as you can. I'm going to warm you up until I can get hard again, okay?" Kurt heard the unmistakable sound of the cap of their lube, and then felt Blaine's fingers probe at his entrance.

"Please, please, Blaine, fuck me. I need it. Please," Kurt begged shamelessly. "Please, I need more. I need you in my boy pussy, please."

Blaine let out a sexy little laugh. "You impatient little slut. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." With that he bent down, and licked across Kurt's hole.

"Oh god, yes! Please, eat my ass! Eat my boy pussy, yes, oh god!" The first time Blaine had licked his ass, Kurt thought he was going to have a heart attack, because, EW, gross, but it felt beyond amazing. And it turned him on like nothing else.

"You like that don't you? My tongue in your cunt?" Kurt felt Blaine's mouth leave him, and he whimpered in displeasure. He heard some rustling coming from the night stand, and then felt fingers once again return to his hole. Then he felt something else breach his rim. Small, smaller than any dildo or vibrator they owned. When he felt something else slightly larger enter right after, he realizes that Blaine had grabbed the anal beads.

"Look at your whore ass stretching. It's so hungry, it'd swallow up anything I put in it, wouldn't it?"

All Kurt could do was gasp and writhe. Ball after ball pushed in, until he felt the ring at the end rest against his entrance.

"Look at you. I didn't think the last two would go in, but I should have known better. Your greedy little ass loves being filled."

Blaine went back to licking around the rim of Kurt's hole. He slid his hands up Kurt's sides, and then around his chest, seeking out his nipples. When he found them, he toyed with them, causing Kurt to let out a faint scream on top of the breathless little moans he was already making. Kurt started shaking and it was clear to Blaine that he was close to the edge, so he pulled away, ignoring Kurt's cry of anguish, quickly lubed his cock, grabbed the ring, and quickly pulled out the beads before slamming his dick inside Kurt's ass in one brutal thrust.

The sensation of the beads being pulled out was almost to much for Kurt, who almost spilled his seed right then and there. He was about to cry at the feeling of being so empty when the thing he loved more than anything pushed it's way into his abused hole.

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Kurt growled out, turning his head into the pillow, and biting down, just to gain some leverage and ground himself since his arms were still bound.

The sight of Kurt loosing enough control to curse spurred Blaine on even further. Panting, he gripped Kurt's hip with his left hand hard enough to leave bruises, while rubbing up Kurt's spine until he reached his hair with the other. He grabbed his hair in a tight fist, shoving Kurt's face harder into the pillow before thrusting as hard as he could.

Kurt keened at the sensation, muscles quivering. He could feel he stomach coiling, and he knew he was about to have one of the biggest orgasms of his life. He was able to twist his head so Blaine's hand was pushing on the side of his face.

"Blaine! Blaine, I'm so close, please, let me come. I need to come, I need to-" He was cut off by Blaine, who reached down to grab a hold of his dick, and shifted his hips so he hit his prostate on every thrust.

Kurt _screamed. He came all over the bed below him. A noise that ended in a mixture of a moan and Blaine's name spilled out of his lips before he gave in to the obis and passed out. _

…_.._

_Kurt woke up to the feeling of Blaine still pumping in and out of his ass. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for, but apparently long enough for Blaine to remove his blindfold off, and untie his arms. He let out a little groan and pushed himself up so he was standing on all fours. Blaine was bent over his back, pressing little kisses along his ear, while rubbing at the skin at the top of his boots. _

"_Hey darling. Did you like that? I fucked all the tension right out of you. You were so relaxed and loose. And when you started to wake up, I could feel your inner walls clench up, tightening around me," Blaine whispered into his ear. _

"_Blaine, slow down. I'm too sensitive," Kurt tried to push Blaine up and off of him, but couldn't. _

"_Shhh, just relax. I got this. Just feel, okay?" Blaine slowly moved in and out, gradually picking up speed. Kurt felt himself starting to get hard again._

"_Can you tighten up for me again baby? Can you clench your ass muscles and try to keep me in you?"_

_Kurt tried to obey, but he was so tired, he could barely stay up right. He started to sag when he felt a hard slap on his ass cheek. _

"_Come one baby," Blaine said as he spanked him again, all the while continuing to thrust his hips, "I know you can do it. I'm almost there. Milk me with that beautiful ass."_

_Blaine's words encouraged Kurt. He rocked his hips as hard as he could back into Blaine, grinding back in smalls circles while trying to keep as tight as possible. _

"_Oh, baby, yeah, just like that, you know exactly what to do to me," Blaine moaned, picking up the pace, "You're always so tight, and when you do this, I can barely move. It feels so good baby, I'm so close." He grabbed Kurt by the hair again, jerking back his head so could look him in the eye's before placing sloppy kisses on his face and mouth. _

_Kurt groaned, feeling the familiar tingles as well, and reached back to grip Blaine's hips as he slammed in and out of him. _

"_Come inside me, Blaine. Come deep inside my hungry ass. Make me yours. Fill me up," Kurt breathed into Blaine's mouth. That was all it took to push Blaine over the edge. With one final push, he came, holding himself inside for as long as possible, before giving a couple more small thrusts and pulling out. _

"_Oh god, look at that leaking hole. You feel my come in you baby? It's starting to drip out." Then, too fast for Kurt to register, he flipped him over, threw Kurt's legs over his shoulder, and started sucking on his ass hole while jerking on Kurt's dick, which was gushing precome. _

"_Holy fuck! Blaine!" It didn't take long for Kurt to come again, his jizz landing all over his face. Blaine kissed his leather covered calve before releasing his legs, and resting on top of him. He reached down to Kurt's ass and fingered him lazily while licking the cum off his face. _

"_You so good to me," Kurt giggles. Blaine let's out a chuckle of his own before reaching over and grabbing a plug and inserting it in Kurt's tired opening. _

"_Love you baby," he said as he got up and moved to the bathroom. Kurt lay there completely spent, gazing up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Blaine came back moments later with a wash cloth and wiped Kurt down. He removed Kurt's boots after setting the cloth on the bed side table, rubbing Kurt's feet as he did so. They smiled at each other and offered soft words of love as Blaine pulled back the covers and cuddled up behind Kurt. He peppered kisses all over his shoulders, repeating over and over again how much he loved him, how beautiful he thought he was, how amazing Kurt was, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Kurt lay there smiling to himself for a while, basking in the love of his wonderful boyfriend. He was seconds from falling asleep when he shifted, and felt the plug move against his prostate. He let out a quiet gasp before releasing a small moan. He knew it was going to be a long night, but couldn't help but get excited for round two. _


End file.
